


It's Only The First Day

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: Nikki just wants a peaceful morning.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	It's Only The First Day

Nikki woke up, expecting to feel the warmth of his fiance right next to him but instead, was met with nothing and the sound of faint music playing in the background. Nikki forward his eyebrows in confusion as he got up from his place in the bed and made his way downstairs.

As he made his downstairs the smell of food surrounded him and the music became more clear, was that Christmas music? As he got down the final step his eyes widened, Christmas decorations surrounded their house as Nat King Cole played in the background. 

“Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose!” He heard Tommy poorly sing as he came into his view holding a box of what he expected to be more decorations for the house. Tommy made eye contact with Nikki, setting the box on the kitchen counter as he made his way towards him, kissing his cheek. 

“Morning, babe. How’d you sleep?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, can I be asking why you’re setting up Christmas decorations at,” Nikki looked at the nearest clock on the wall, “11 A.M?”

“Getting into the holiday spirit!”

“It’s literally the first day of December.”

“Still, it’s never too early.” Tommy said with a smile. Nikki was never the person to really celebrate a holiday whether it’d be early or not because of his childhood, unlike Tommy who grew up in a stable family who celebrated the holiday season. Nikki always envied that about Tommy. 

But ever since they got together it’s been different, at first Nikki never saw the point of holidays but after celebrating a few with Tommy he finally understood. It’s not about where you are and what you do on that day, it’s about who you’re spending it with that makes it enjoyable.

“Whatever you say, T-bone,” Nikki shook his head, “well you do that, I’m going back to b- gah!” Before Nikki could ask questions Tommy quickly picked him up bridal style and carried him to the living room. “Too late!” Tommy said as he plopped Nikki down on the coach, quickly getting a blanket and throwing it at him, “You’re already out of bed, might as well get comfortable while I continue making breakfast.” 

Nikki wrapped the blanket around himself and got comfortable as he watched Tommy cook breakfast, it still surprised him how good of a cook Tommy was considering how he is.

As Tommy finished, he brought out both their plates, putting down Nikki's before sitting down next to him, flipping through the channels. 

Nikki looked down at his plate, his heart clenched as he saw the heart shaped whip cream on top of the pancakes. "You're so cliche, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but you love me." Tommy said, stuffing his face. Nikki rolled his eyes as he took a bite, moaning in satisfaction, what did he do to deserve Tommy?

They ate in silence, enjoying each others company as they watched some cliche romance holiday movie that was playing. 

Well, that is until their front door opened.

"Sup, you lovebirds! your favorite blonde has arrived!" Vince dramatically said, entering their house as Mick followed behind him. 

"Can I be asking why the hell you guys are here?" Nikki said irritatingly, Vince shrugged as he plopped down on one of the coaches.

"Can't we just visit our favorite lesbian couple for no reason?" Vince asked, the Terror Twins raised their eyebrows in questioning.

"He was bored and decided to come here." Mick said, taking a seat next to Vince. 

"Then why are you here, Mick?" Tommy asked, setting down his plate on the coffee table.

"He dragged me here." Mick said, Vince lightly punched him and smiled. Tommy and Nikki didn't know if they were imagining it or not but they both swore they saw a light blush on both Mick and Vince.

"Well, if you guys are staying, might as well help us with Christmas decorations."

"Is that why it looks like a Hallmark holiday special threw up in here?"

Nikki and Mick snickered as Tommy gave Vince an offended look.

"Like you could do any better, Vince!" Tommy challenged, Vince raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you challenging me, Lee?" Vince asked, Tommy smirked.

"What if I am?" Hinted Tommy. Nikki and Mick both looked at each other, knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

"Fine! Come on, Mick, we're going to prove a drummer wrong!" Vince said, grabbing Mick, not to harshly to hurt his back, and dragging him to the door. Mick muttering a 'I'm too old for this shit' before closing the door behind him. 

"Did you seriously just challenge Vince to a Christmas decoration competition?" Nikki asked.

"Hell yeah! We're gonna shove the holiday spirit right into their fucking faces they won't even see it coming!" Tommy said victoriously, Nikki thought for a moment. 

Maybe this won't be so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know what this was either


End file.
